Destinos Cruzados
by DBeilschmidt
Summary: Alfred ve a Maria como algo mas que una amiga, sin embargo tiene sus dudas en cuanto a lo que siente por ella... Una historia con un final dudoso y con varios obstaculos en el transcurso de esta misma Mal Summary lo se
1. Prologo

Maria y Alfred se miraban seriamente, Maria sostenía una escopeta en sus manos y Alfred un magnum, ambos se apuntaban uno al otro.

-Solo somos tu y yo Mary -Dijo Alfred fríamente-

-Tu pudiste evitar esto…-Pronuncio Maria llorando- Por favor…basta

-C'mon Mary, baja esa escopeta y ven conmigo…-Dijo Alfred en un tono tranquilo mientras sonreía-

-N-No Alfred…h-hoy no -Dijo Maria con dolor-

-El mundo nos quiere juntos Mary, es nuestro destino estarlo…-Hizo una pausa-

-No -Dijo Maria secamente- Yo escribo mi propio destino, yo decidiré con quien estar

-Vamos Mary…no me hagas esto mas difícil -Suspiro Alfred- Ven conmigo y acabemos con esto

-¡No ire contigo nunca! -Grito Maria mientras cerraba sus ojos, estaba a punto de colapsar ahí-

-…Siempre tomando las decisiones equivocadas -Dijo Alfred algo decepcionado-

En ese momento un disparo resonó por todo el lugar.


	2. Capitulo 1: Visitas inesperadas

Etto...bueno Hola, este es el primer cap, el anterior solo era un prologo, aunque luego sabran que pasa con eso, ya se que el prologo de la historia comienza medio raro...

Dejen sus reviews y disfruten!

Advertencias: R-18 mas adelante ouo...

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Lamentablemente) Si no haria GerIta y USUK infinito! kesesesesesese

1

Alfred se encontraba tomando un cafe mientras lo acompañaba de un delicioso desayuno, el estadounidense disfrutaba de ese momento, pero, faltaba algo, ¿Y que era lo que faltaba? La compañía de cierta vecina suya que no lograba sacarse de su mente intentara lo que intentara; desde hace algún tiempo que el estadounidense no lograba sacar de sus pensamientos a Maria, sin embargo no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin antes saber por que no lograba hacerlo, cualquiera diría que Alfred estaba enamorado de su vecina, pero el estaba dudoso de que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran aquellos, así que estaba buscando la respuesta a su pregunta.

El desayuno que con tanta tranquilidad disfrutaba Alfred fue interrumpido por su superior.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Alfred mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca-

-¿Hoy iras a casa de Mexico? O al fin te quedaras a ayudarme con todo el papeleo que debemos de organi-

-¡Jajaja! Sorry, pero si ire a casa de Mary -Dijo Alfred interrumpiendolo-

-Como quieras…-Contesto su superior de mala gana-

Su superior se retiro dejando al estadounidense solo nuevamente, este no dudo en sacar su celular y en mandarle un mensaje de texto a su querida vecina, pues en realidad no deseaba ayudarle a su superior con la enorme cantidad de papeleo que tenían.

_**"Hey Mary! Hoy ire a tu casa, así que prepara algo que podamos hacer juntos!"**_

Alfred envío el mensaje y espero a la respuesta, por lo mientras siguió desayunando, pasados unos minutos su celular sono, indicando que le ella le había respondido el mensaje.

**_"¿Y hasta ahora avisas? No chingues gringo, a la otra avisa un poco mas temprano…" _**

**_"¡Jajaja! Es que yo soy el hero, ademas es muy temprano, son las 8:00am"_**

**_"Tenias que ser tu, recuerda la diferencia de horarios"_**

**_"Oh vamos pero no hay problema verdad? ¡Te veo en 2 horas y media! See ya!"_**

Alfred dejo de ver su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo, cuando termino su desayuno se levanto y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a casa de Maria

Maria suspiro y dejo su celular por ahí, sabia que no se podía discutir mas con Alfred aunque quisiera.

-Ese gringo no respeta…-Dijo Maria para si misma-

Maria estaba molesta, aunque su molestia no era causada porque el estadounidense le avisara el mismo día en que la iría a ver, su molestia era causada porque la había despertado, pues eran las 6:00am, suspiro y se puso a ordenar su casa, pues estaba algo desacomodada, aunque también comenzó a plantearse que iban a hacer el gringo y ella durante el tiempo en el que ese estuviera en su casa. 

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, subire el siguiente capitulo cuando tenga tiempo...nos vemos pronto!


End file.
